lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Chinh's Downfall
There was a massive inferno surrounding Tomtrap (Chinh, who was trapped inside of a Blue springlocked bear suit named Thomas), the animatronic roared for help, but no one came, he was stuck there, with Boots and Uno, who were now in pieces on the floor. *Hours later* Chinh had finally woken up, but, all he could see was black, and there was a coppery taste in his mouth. His eyes slowly adjusted, his body reacting quicker than his brain. He used a desk to come up to a stand, then grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. Through the cone of the flashlight, the Vietnamese man could see a familiar security office, except, instead of being all colorful to appeal to kids, it was all black and white, like what you would find in a noir movie from the 1940s. Looking around, he could seen open doorway, 4 open vents, and something behind him. This object appeared to be a safe, specifically the safe that the restaurant he worked as a robotics technician for used to keep their money, blueprints, and legal papers safe, but, something was off about it too, it was rusted and badly damaged, as if someone had beaten it, or if something had fallen on it hard enough to crack the top half of the door out of place and it hadn't been touched in decades. Chinh decided to study the mysterious safe, and upon approaching it, he immediately saw something leaking out of it, it was hard to tell because the background was black, and the fluid was just white, so he dipped his fingers in it and licked it off, deciding that was probably the way to see what it was. The fluid tasted like a combination of pus, blood, and a mixture of various metals such as Iron and Copper. Chinh came back to a stand after tasting the fluid, turning back around to face the hallway. Deciding to investigate the hallway before him, he walked out of the office, door closing behind him as soon as he walked out of the doorway. Chinh turn right back around and slammed his whole body into the door, trying to make it open back up, but to no avail. Seeing he had no hope to get back into the office through the doorway, he walked into the party room on his right. The black and white noir style had suddenly twisted the party room, which at one point in time had been filled with almost unbearably colorful, flashy, and vibrant imagery, into a dismal, depressing, and almost even a nightmarish landscape. The party room walls weren't just desolate by this point, but they were also severely overgrown, and the ceiling had partially collapsed, with the pieces breaking two tables in half. Staring into the gap, Chinh saw a bunch of giant, white, demonic looking eyes staring at him. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP! LEWIS!! STEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!! ARRRRRRRRRRR!" A demonic voice roared, accompanied by a low pitched coughing sound that played in G Major. Terrified of the demonic yelling and coughing, Chinh floored it out of the room, stopping just in front of the restrooms. He saw that the restrooms were boarded up, an arm was sticking out of the women's restroom. When Chinh approached and touched the arm, it tried to grab him, but then flailed around violently due to just missing him. Chinh backed off slightly, not so scared of the arm, but definitely creeped out by this event. Chinh looked over his left shoulder, noticing a door, this door was labeled "Parts & Services", but the letters were very badly faded, having rusted over, even though this rust was not so easily seen because of the black and white appearance. Deciding to investigate the Parts & Services room, Chinh pushed the door open, walking into the room, the Parts & Services room was also severely overgrown, just like the party room Chinh was in, however, there was a doorway, which was boarded up just like the restrooms. Chinh could hear a child moaning, turning around, Chinh could see a pair of white, phantom-like eyes staring at him. The figure appeared to be a shadow cat, it approached Chinh, causing him to back up slightly. "You there. You might not remember me, but I remember you. Do you want to hear a story?" The shadow anthropomorphic cat figure said to Chinh in a low, monotone voice. "S-sure." Chinh replied, somewhat startled. "Okay. The start of this story is in Vietnam, in 1996. An eight year old boy, named Chinh Vū was not your typical kid. He was obsessed with robotics, wanting nothing more in the world than to build a robot of his own one day, and he was also very isolated and shut off from the rest of the world." The voice said in that same tone. "G-go on." Chinh said. "The boy also had several taxidermied animals, such as cats, dogs, and deer, which he rested his robot toys on." The voice said. Category:Crappypasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless.